Kagome's Secret
by Lady-Amber89
Summary: Kagome has lied about her past and its now her 18th birthday and she has decided that it is now time to reveal her past and who she really is
1. Birthday's and Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his friends.

"How could you Inuyasha?" yelled a upset Kagome. "How could you bring that clay pot in here to take my spot?" "She is the better of you two. How could I not, we need her all you do is slow the group down." Inuyasha yelled back. Everyone was shocked to hear him say this, and put in their protest "Kagome is stronger and prettier then that ugly mean clay lady." said Shippo "I agree she is pleasant to be with and cares for all of us." stated Miroku. "Yeah and we don't have to worry about her trying to kill us while we sleep." yelled Sango "Whatever I'm still the leader of the group, besides I mated her already so it wouldn't be right if Kikyo didn't join us. I would be seen as a lousy mate." replied Inuyasha "Whatever I will be back later I have to prepare for tomorrow." said Kagome too tired to fight any longer. She had to prepare for her secret to be revealed to her friends. She hated lying to them and making them think she was a weak human. Tomorrow would be her 18th birthday and she would be able to become the demon that she truly was she couldn't wait for the freedom. "What's so special about tomorrow?" asked Inuyasha a little annoyed that she caused a fight then just walk away.

"It's my birthday." Was all she said as she gathered her bathing supplies. Shippo jumped on her shoulder while she motioned for Sango to join them. They walked to a hot spring that was far enough for the guys not to hear their conversation. "I'm surprised that you gave into him so easy, and that you didn't cry when he said that he mated Kikyo." said Sango who was worried about her best friend who was like her sister. "I didn't feel like dealing with him any longer tonight, besides I haven't been in love with him for a long time. I know I am destined for someone greater than him." replied Kagome "If something were to happen like me becoming stronger then Inuyasha would you and Miroku leave him and travel with just me and Shippo?" asked Kagome with a worried look on her face she know that when she became a demon she could no longer travel with Inuyasha. "Of course the only reason that we travel with that jerk is because of you and Shippo. Why would you ask something like that do you think that we are going to complete the jewel soon?" replied Sango "Naraku has most of the shards. The only ones left are the ones in Kouga's legs and the ones that we have gathered. When they fuse the jewel will be complete. I plan on staying in this time I have already told my family this, and the well no longer works for me." replied Kagome not exactly sad just calm was all that showed on her face, like she was at peace with all that went on in the world.

The girls finished their bath and returned to camp to find Kikyo had joined them while they were gone. No one said a word as Kagome prepared the evening meal. Everyone but Inuyasha and Kikyo thanked her for her efforts. After the meal everyone settled for the night. In the morning when she woke Kagome found that Sango and Miroku had tied Inuyasha and gagged him to keep him from waking her so she could have a break on her birthday morning. When they noticed that she had woken they ran over to her to give her hugs and sung Happy Birthday to her which she taught them on their first birthday celebration she giggled at what they did for her and told herself that she will have to do something big for the both of them when she can. "Thank you both I didn't expect any of this. It's wonderful do you need help with anything?" she said "not from you today you are going to be treated like royalty today all you have to do is enjoy." they informed her. "Well the only thing I request today is that around sunset we go to a clearing with wild flowers I have a surprise for all of you. Inuyasha would you go and invite Kouga for me I know that he wouldn't want to miss this. Tell him to bring his tribe and Ayame." Kagome asked Inuyasha sweetly "Why would I do that that wolf isn't worth my time?" he replied "because he is my friend and it's my birthday he would want to be here. Besides if you do I promise not to call Kikyo a clay pot anymore." said Kagome "fine but only because Kikyo hates being called a clay pot" he said as he was released from the tree and began searching for the wolf tribe.

"That should keep him busy for a while lets go look for that field it may take a while." she said with a smile on her face. It took most of the day but they finally found the perfect field which happened to be the same field that Rin was playing trying to play with the imp that watched her when Lord Sesshomaru left her. "Kagome, what are you all doing here are you here to play with Rin?" the child asked "We can now but we really came here because we were looking for a field of flowers to celebrate my birthday. Would you like to join us?" asked Kagome "Rin would love to celebrate Kagome's birthday with her can master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru come as well?" replied Rin "Why not the more the merrier." said Kagome "I am going to go meditate until everyone comes will you come and get me?" she asked "sure go and relax make sure you have a barrier around you though and keep in sight." Sango answered in a worried tone.

It was an hour before the sun would set that everyone came into the camp Sesshomaru came while she was meditating and moved into the camp he was interested in what the Miko had in mind for this celebration over the past three years he became an ally to Inuyasha and his pack so he was looking forward to the party he would never admit it to anyone though. Sango sent Shippo to get Kagome. "Kagome everyone has arrived and the food is almost done." he yelled "I'm coming" was her reply. When she arrived everyone came up to her and gave her a hug and said happy birthday to her. After they ate they went into the field and sat Kagome stood and said "I would like to thank all of you for coming and sharing this moment with me. I have not been completely honest with all of you and before the sun sets I would like to tell you my true story."


	2. Getting Rid of Trash

Disclaimer: once again I don't own Inuyasha or his friends if I did I would be rich.

"I am a dog/Miko demon and my real title is Princess Kagome Kirihara of the North my father is Lord Itsuki and my mother is Lady Mani about 100 years ago before the threat of Naraku the north had another evil her name was Tsunade. She was a mountain lion demoness that was in love with my father and couldn't handle it when he took my mother as his mate. She couldn't believe that he would mate a human much less a Miko who was as strong as her. When I was born she couldn't believe that I was not a half demon and vowed to kill me and my mother. She was not much of a threat until about 18 years ago when she joined forces with Naraku because he discovered that the Shikon jewel was given to me by the spirits of the jewel when Kikyo died they knew that she would not be reborn.

My parents feared for my life so they put a spell over me to change me into a human child but allow me to have my memories they took me through the well and had the Higurishi family take me in. I had to grow once again but this time as a human child knowing that I was not meant to be there when I was 15 I got tired of that era, and wanting to come home I went through the well. The spell that was placed on me so many years ago will break when the sun finally sets on this day my 18th human birthday." she finished her tail and looked at all the faces looking up at her some were of shock others confusion but most disbelief. Before anyone could ask any questions the sun began to set and Kagome was surrounded by a bright light everyone shielded their eyes. When the light resided in the place that Kagome once stood was a lovely demoness her hair was down to her ankles it was black with pink and neon green stripes going through it.

She grew about a foot in height and had claws, on her face she had strips along her now high cheek bone and a star on her forehead, her ears were pointed and she had fangs. All of her friends were quiet and looked at her in awe the first person to say anything was Shippo "wow Kagome you look so pretty." Followed by Sango "what does this mean now?" she asked "this means that our battle with Naraku will be in 2 weeks. Which is why I wanted all of you to gather here so we can make battle plans and train to get me back into shape." said Kagome "now for tonight I will put up a barrier and we all can rest easy in the morning however Inuyasha I want you and that undead wench to leave. I only let you stay so that I could reveal to you that you betrayed your only friend in the world. I am disappointed in you and apparently 18 years is enough time to change your heart. Kikyo, you are no longer worthy enough to be here. The creator of the jewel and the souls inside it know of your wicked deeds and are not happy.

You and Inuyasha are not welcome in my pack." stated Kagome "YOUR PACK! It's my pack, besides how was I supposed to know that you were my childhood friend?" Inuyasha asked "yes it is my pack because I am your alpha, and it doesn't matter if you did or didn't know. You have disrespected me and the north and if you continue to insult me you will be banned from the northern lands. Now leave and I will spare you your life." said Kagome "Whatever come on Kikyo we are leaving." he said as they walked off into the dark forest "now I'm going to put up that barrier we are about a day's travel from the northern palace we can go and train there. My parents will be happy to see Sesshomaru and Kouga. Sweet dreams everyone I will see you all in the morning."

Author Notes: hey all that reviewed thanks for all the positive feed back. just so you know i wont be updating for a little while im goin on a trip i will be a way from the computer but im takin a note pad with me so i can write down more ideas for this story. so enjoy this chapter and thanks to you that read this.


	3. Questions and Answer's

As Kagome predicted they arrived at the northern castle latter the next day they were stopped at the gate. "Who goes there?" a guard asked "It is I Princess Kagome and my guest Tsutomu please open the gate" replied Kagome "I beg forgiveness my princess I did not know that it was you. Your parents will be happy to see your lovely face once again." said Tsutomu. "Thank you Tsutomu I hope to train with you while I am here." said Kagome " If you wish it my Princess" he replied as they walked past he bowed to Kagome and Sesshomaru. The small group walked toward the palace as bystanders in the village recognized Kagome bowed and greeted her as she walked by.

They arrived at the palace in no time and a servant directed them to her fathers study where the lord and lady were talking. They stood out side the door and heard her parents talking. "She is late she was due to arrive a few days ago so we could see her transformation, what if something bad happened to her?" her mother was saying "dear I'm sure she is fine in fact I know where she is right at this moment, Kagome get in here and ease your mothers fears." her father said. "I could never get anything past you Father." she said smiling at the older demon and ran up to him to give him a hug. Her father was about 7 foot 5 a good 1 foot taller then Kagome and 2 feet more then his mate. He had dark brown hair with electric blue streaks through it he had a pointed ears and dark blue strips on his face and wrist like his daughter and a star on his brow.

Kagome heard her mother give a grateful sigh and walked over to the smaller woman her face looked like Kagome's only different she did her eyes were the same shape as well as there nose and mouth you would know that they were mother and daughter only she didn't have strips or fangs or pointed ears like her daughter. She did have a star on her brow from mating she had long black hair and a smiling face at the moment. "what happened I thought you were going to be here a few days ago. You had me so worried something happened to you." her mother said Kagome walked over to her and hugged her "I'm sorry mother but I had to gather my friends and get rid of some trash that was with us. I didn't mean to worry you." replied Kagome "trash what trash?" her father asked "Inuyasha and his walking clay pot Kikyo." answered Kagome "well we have time to talk about that later I'mguessing that you and our guest are tired diner will be in 2 hours I will have Kumiko show your female friends to there rooms and Yoichi can see your male friends to their rooms." said her father and they all headed to their rooms.

When Kagome reached hers she was happy to see that her parents had left it just as she liked it she had missed them terribly over the years and couldn't wait until the battle with Naraku and Tsunade was over so that she could reconnect with her parents and her people she was happy when they would travel through the northern lands so she could get updates about the kingdom. Kagome decided to take a bath before she went down to dinner and went into her personal hot spring then changed into one of her many colorful kimono's it was black with pink and lime green flowers on it. It was one of her favorites she liked how it matched her hair and she looked good in it. She walked down to dinner meeting Sesshomaru in the hall on the way there. "well Lord Sesshomaru how does it feel to be in the Northern Kingdom once again?" asked Kagome "it is nice to be back. I do have some questions for you later though." answered Sesshomaru "well I do owe you some answers but if we do not move we will be late for dinner and you know how mad my mother gets when we are late for dinner." said Kagome "you are right lets go before she comes looking for us." he replied.

Dinner went with out incident and they all retired to Kagome's personal study it was just a large as her father's only it had more setting available for everyone. "so Kagome I think we have some things that we need to go over some things I never let you ask questions when I told you about my heritage the other day and I'm sure that my parents have some questions for me." stated Kagome. The first one to say anything was Sango "I have a question how is it you were raised by the Higurishi family?" she asked "Ah that is a easy one 18 years ago my parents used ancient magic that is passed down in our family line to go through the bone eaters well with me, we found a family that I agreed with and we told them our story and being who they are they believed our story, upon coming to an agreement that I would live with them until my 18th birthday and that we would not lie to any of their future children about who and what I really was my parents turned me into a human newborn and I was raised by the family with my memories intact and I grew tired of the era and on my 15th human birthday I came back here but went back because of the agreement until a few days ago." Kagome answered "that means you went through puberty twice wow that must have been hard." said Miroku. "It was now who is next." she asked "I am." said...

Authors Note: Sorry i haven't updated in a while i have been busy with college i start on monday and i had a bad case of writers block i will try to update soon thanks for the support from all of you that have reviewed. later


	4. Chapter 4

Alright Guys so as promised new and improved chapters. I have been working a lot more lately. This is good for me it means I get to stay in my apartment that much longer. I have been working on the next chapter I just don't have it finished the way I want yet. It will be coming out soon. I hope I made the story flow a little better for you guys. Re-reading my work I was like what the heck was I thinking when I posted that. Thank you for not giving up on the story though and being such loyal fans.

Thanks Bunches,

Lady-Amber


End file.
